The development of alcohol use disorders in adolescents may be related to specific personality traits such as impulsiveness or aggressivity and to specific changes in brain chemistry and function. This study will assess the responsiveness of serotonin, one of the chemical neurotransmitters in the brain, and the relationship between serotonin function and personality in the development of alcohol use disorders in adolescents.